Jealousy
by ZL
Summary: Bekami paring. Atobe is slighly jealous when he saw Tachibana touching HIS Kamio and wants to take revenge...


Title: Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis…sadly to say…

Rating: PG 13

Paring: Atobe X Kamio(Destiny Pair)

"Game set, Atobe, 6 games to two."

Kamio Akira growled as he watched as the ball bounced off the courts and into the fence. He hated losing, especially to a certain Atobe Keigo, and since when did that egoistic idiot played singles 3?

Kamio walked up to the net and stuck out his hand, ready to shake Atobe's hand. One look at Atobe's face, and he knew the hyoutei captain planned it all out, and that was just to spite him.

Atobe shook Kamio's hand and smirked when he saw Kamio sulking. He liked it when the red-head sulked; he just looked so incredibly cute.

Suddenly, Atobe pulled Kamio towards him and whispered something in his ear, at this Kamio flushed furiously and could only retort back with the word, "pervert," before stalking off towards Tachibana.

Atobe watched as Tachibana comforted him and ruffled his hair. Although Kamio looked as though he disliked it, Atobe was sure he enjoyed the touches from his captain. Next to Kamio was also his doubles partner, Ibu Shinji who was muttering to himself but patting Kamio's back all the same and probably saying some comforting words.

Some how, Atobe couldn't help but feel a sudden urge of jealousy.

* * *

Kamio shivered as he felt a hand wrapped around his waist. "Relax," Atobe whispered into his ear and started rubbing his back with his hands. 

"How the heck am I supposed to relax when I was defeated so badly?" Kamio asked groaning as Atobe started nibbling on his neck.

"So? You don't have to worry you know? You lost to me," Atobe said smirking as Kamio gasped when he bit his sensitive spot.

"Exactly, hey, what the, Darn it! What the hell are you doing? It hurts!" Kamio said struggling to push Atobe away. Atobe however, ignored the protests as he started biting Kamio's flesh harshly making love bites everywhere on his body.

Atobe then traveled up to his neck and finally into his mouth forcing his tongue until Kamio gave in and opened up his mouth.

They kissed and their tongues battled until the both of them were breathless and withdrew; both panting and sweating, their faces flushing.

"Eh? When did you learn how to kiss like that?" Atobe asked amused while staring at his red head.

"Ever since I've been with-" Kamio couldn't get to finish his sentence as Atobe suddenly pounced and attacked him again. Atobe started kissing him all over the place and Kamio could only moan with pleasure. Suddenly Atobe stopped and looked at Kamio, their faces inches apart from each other.

"Hmm? Ever since with…? Ore-sama or your Tachibana-san? Or should I say Ibu Shinji?" Atobe asked.

Kamio let his jaw dropped. "What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

Atobe studied Kamio for awhile as Kamio gave him back a death-glare.

"Holy smokes Atobe! Seriously, you don't think I'm dating them do you?" Kamio finally said realizing for the first time that Atobe was jealous.

"Well then, are you?" Atobe asked seriously, his face a looked Kamio never seen before.

Kamio smirked, he never really thought that the Atobe Keigo in front of him would actually be jealous of someone or some people. The alto-ego was worse then Kamio had seen, and for Atobe to nearly admitting that his jealous, Kamio couldn't help but let in a little tease.

"Saaa, I don't know. You say? Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not," Kamio said mysteriously all awhile with a satisfied smirk on his face.

And suddenly just in one second, Kamio regretted his words. Atobe crawled over him and took Kamio's hand phone. "Hey! Who are you calling?" Kamio asked eyeing Atobe suspiciously.

"Tachibana-san, who else?"

"What the heck are you calling him for?" Kamio yelled. Atobe ignored him and smirked as the other side of the line answered.

"Hey Tachibana? This is Atobe from Hyout,"

Before Atobe could finish, Kamio pounced on him and grabbed his hand phone off the other one's hand. Atobe tried to snatch it back but then the super fast runner was just to fast for him.

"Tachibana-san?" Kamio asked gasping for breath.

"Akira? What's going on?" Kamio could hear his captain asking worriedly.

"Ah-nothing nothing," Kamio said glaring at Atobe with menacing eyes while the other one was laughing and smirking away, clearly amused.

"You sure? Who's that person? Was that really Atobe Keigo from Hyoutei?" Tachibana asked worried for his kouhai.

"No, no," and suddenly Kamio felt a pang of guilt lying to his captain like that. "It's nothing really. Just that I called the wrong number. Sorry about that."

"Well, in that case, I should not worry but you sure you're alright right?" Tachibana asked again.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Kamio said struggling hard not to pounce on Atobe and attacked him with full force as he was laughing away.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow during training okay?" Tachibana said.

"Yes, see you tomorrow. Bye!" Kamio said as he hung up. He then threw the hand phone on the desk and gave Atobe a death-glare. "You are so going to be dead!"

"Oh? But I was just going to ask him whether you two were dating," Atobe said it all too innocently. "How can I let my boyfriend date someone else after all?"

"Shut up!" Kamio said angrily and was about to say more before Atobe pounced on him hard and started kissing him on his lips.

Atobe likes Kamio's skin pressing against his and whispered softly into Kamio's ear, "You out of people in the world should know Kamio. Ore-sama doesn't like to share."

Owari

ZL's note-Umm, well, I'm here to just spread the love of bekami. If you don't like the paring I'm so sorry. Um, comment on it if you wish, if not thanks for reading it anyway. Remember, it's just a drabble.


End file.
